warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Titania/Main
Release Date: August 19th, 2016 The diminutive temptress Titania and her entourage of bladed butterflies scatter their dust to disorient, enchant and beckon foes to their doom. She fluttered in on August 19th, 2016 with . Acquisition Titania's main and component blueprints are obtainable from The Silver Grove quest. The quest is obtained from the New Loka leader at any relay. Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris; for component blueprints and for main blueprint. Lore Silvana was an Orokin-era researcher from Earth who wished to save her dying planet. She was recruited by Margulis to assist in Transference research, but the dream in working with her childhood hero turned into a nightmare as Ballas warped the project into creating Warframes for the sole purpose of destruction. Thus, Titania was born, a killer made by a healer. Hateful at her own creation, Silvana defected and stowed away on Earth-bound cargo, having stolen Apothics and slapdash Somatics with the intention to revive her planet. Seeding a mighty forest that would become the Silver Grove, Silvana then used her Transference knowledge to successfully and permanently bond with the forest itself. When the Orokin found out of her defection, a batallion of Dax soldiers was dispatched to bring ruin to her forest. As the trees set ablaze, Silvana sensed a familiar presence: an unseen pixie that proceeded to slay the soldiers, Titania. The Warframe had gave her own life to protect the woman who hated her the most. In present day, New Loka anoints the Silver Grove as their shrine. Desiring to protect the forest from Grineer, New Loka's leader Amaryn hires the Tenno to craft the Apothic given to them by the forest itself to awaken its ancient defenses. The Apothic blueprints also contain voice imprints of Silvana which details her logs, which horrifies Amaryn as she learns that the Silver Grove is not a pure sanctuary but an "Orokin poison". While anointing the Apothic, Silvana's disembodied voice awakens and initially mistakes the Tenno for an intruder until she gains enough clarity and sees them as a protector like Titania was. Amaryn, realizing that New Loka shares Silvana's ideals in spite of the Grove's artificial nature, sees that her syndicate change their dogmatic beliefs and swears that Titania will fly again. Trivia *Titania is portrayed as Queen of the Fairies in William Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream, in which she is wife to Oberon, King of the Fairies. It is worth noting that while Oberon existed long before Shakespeare's play, Titania was created specifically for it. **Titania shares her name with a mission node on Uranus, which in turn corresponds to one of Uranus' moons in real life. *In Razorwing mode, the name of Titania's melee weapon is Diwata, which is a Filipino word that historically refers to spirits that reside in the forests, but in contemporary usage typically refers to fairies or elves. **Titania's dual pistols, Dex Pixia, could be based on Pixies, small, fairy-like mythical creatures. *Throughout The Silver Grove and promotional materials, Titania's name is pronounced "Tie-TAY-nia" (the same pronunciation as the chemical substance Titania) as opposed to its Shakespearean pronunciation "Tih-TAN-ya", which is deemed the correct pronunciation by the Oxford dictionary. *Titania's alternate helmet Mab refers to William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet , in which Mercutio speaks of Queen Mab , a fairy that enchants humans with dreams of their greatest desires. *Titania was the first Warframe that required Tellurium to build. *Titania was the second known Warframe to actually fight and kill the Dax: Orokin soldiers; the first being . *Aside from , Titania is the only frame with lore regarding her original creation. *Titania was created by Silvana, an Archimedian prominent in The Silver Grove, who was originally recruited by Margulis to help with Transference therapy. **Titania is the second frame to have a known creator, after (also see Ballas Quote). *Titania is the only Warframe to have two Exalted Weapons, while others have only one. *Titania was the first Warframe that could go airborne via a channeled ability, , followed by . **Prior to , channeling Razorwing was not considered by the game to be properly airborne and could not benefit from or . Category:Titania Category:Tabview